Alguém Que Eu Conhecia
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Durante seu aniversário e um delicioso jantar, Saga relembra alguns momentos com seu irmão gêmeo, o qual não via há quase 13 anos. Presente de AS para ShiryuForever94 do Forum Need For Fic.


**_Título: _**Alguém Que Eu Conhecia  
**_Autora: _**Adne Hellena  
_**Capítulos:**_ One-shot  
_**Completa:**_[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
_**Resumo:**_ Durante seu aniversário e um delicioso jantar, Saga relembra alguns momentos com seu irmão gêmeo, o qual não via há quase 13 anos.  
**_Disclaimer: _**_Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim... Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e whatever, que eu não me lembro mais._

* * *

_**P.S.: Eu e meus péssimos resumos ¬¬"**_

_**2ª fic-presente de AS para ShiryuForever94.  
**__**Songfic com Gotye - Sombody That I Used To Know.**_

_**E eu nunca escrevi uma songfic, só para constar. **__**Eu espero que a fic esteja compreensível, eu a vejo um pouco confusa, mas espero ter acertado no tom da história e no decorrer dela, já que ela foi escrita ao longo deste último ano e em alguns momentos as descrições são mais melosas e em algumas passagens são mais brutas.  
**__**  
**__**Espero que dê pra entender, mas Itálicos, são flashbacks, ok?**_

_**Espero que gostem!**__**  
**__**Bjoks!**_

* * *

_**Now and then I think of when we were together**  
Às vezes penso em quando estávamos juntos  
**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**  
Como quando você disse que se sentia tão feliz que podia morrer  
**Told myself that you were right for me**  
Disse a mim mesmo que você era certo para mim  
**But felt so lonely in your company**  
Mas me sentia tão solitário na sua companhia  
**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**  
Mas era amor e é uma dor de que eu ainda me lembro_

Saga estava ainda rabiscando alguma coisa em seus prontuários quando conferiu pela ultima vez o relógio sobre sua mesa. Sua secretária já havia saído há mais de uma hora, o prédio agitado onde ficava seu consultório encontrava-se vazio e com apenas alguns faxineiros fazendo a limpeza noturna.

O geminiano girou a cadeira e seus olhos azuis recaíram no porta-retratos que ocupava um pequeno espaço da estante, os dizeres divertidos do vidro negro lhe diziam como era feliz viver em família. Ironicamente, o objeto guardava uma foto já antiga e desbotada da única família que tinha e não mais possuía: seu irmão gêmeo Kanon.

Saga desviou os olhos e bufou ao ver, pela imensa parede vítrea, as estrelas brilhando mais fortemente na noite escura de Tókio. Estava tentando enganar a si mesmo, trancado em seu escritório e gastando as últimas horas de seu aniversário em fugir da vida que pulsava ao seu redor. Seus olhos esbarraram mais uma vez na fotografia de seu gêmeo e ele tentou resgatar uma memória feliz.

Não foi muito longe, porém.

Todas as suas melhores memórias tinham sido esquecidas perante sua adolescência. O grego tentou resgatar uma memória da infância, ainda na companhia dos pais falecidos, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao recordar a última viagem que fizera com irmão, e como tinha decidido o destino de suas últimas férias juntos...

_Saga preenchia cada linha com a escrita espaçada e incompreensível que possuía. Estava trancado naquele quarto há quase cinco horas quando Kanon abriu a porta e se jogou na cama ao seu lado, as correntes da calça rasgada fazendo um barulho estrondoso e quase o tirando de sua concentração._

_- Sabe, Saga, você deveria sair mais. Está tão branquinho, trancado nesse quarto._

_- Estou estudando, Kanon, e você também deveria. Precisamos passar no vestibular esse ano._

_- Droga, Saga! É a terceira vez que você insiste nisso!_

_Kanon dobrou um braço sobre seu pescoço, apoiando-se de lado para mirar o gêmeo mais velho. Seus olhos passearam pelo corpo esguio de Saga, os lábios umedecendo enquanto ele desejava arrancar o grosso moletom que o rapaz usava. O grego levantou da cama silenciosamente, seus braços se esticando para se fecharem logo em seguida ao redor de seu gêmeo._

_O mais novo deu um beijo debochado no pescoço branco maciço de Saga, desviando a atenção do irmão para seu rosto próximo. Kanon deu seguidos beijinhos na nuca do grego, os dedos alisando as longas madeixas repicadas do geminiano enquanto sussurrava bem próximo ao seu ouvido:_

_- O que acha de fazermos uma viagem? Só você e eu, para comemorar nosso 18º aniversário?_

_- Viagem, Kanon? Você deveria estar estudando!_

_- Estamos conquistando a liberdade, Saga! Tia Miho já concordou que podemos viajar. Poderíamos voltar à Grécia!_

_- Grécia? Não há mais nada lá. Porque insiste tanto em voltar para Atenas?_

_- Porque sinto falta de casa!_

_- Aqui é sua casa agora, Kanon. Conforme-se._

_- Não, Saga. Aqui é a SUA casa. Esquece a viagem, seus livros são mais importantes._

_Da mesma maneira sutil como tinha sido abraçado, Saga fora renegado às suas anotações e suas intensivas horas de estudo. Mas naquela noite, quando Kanon não voltara para o jantar e sequer aparecera para dormir, o grego realmente tinha se arrependido em ser tão rude com o irmão._

Saga suspirou longamente, suas mãos procurando pelo celular e pela carteira em sua primeira gaveta. Se ele estava correto, há alguns meses tinham inaugurado um novo restaurante grego em Roppongi, talvez ainda conseguisse alguma coisa para jantar, algo para reviver suas memórias e encerrar aquela noite com um pouquinho de dor a menos em seu peito.

Ele subiu as escadas de pedra lentamente, adentrou o recinto e procurou pelo maître, desejando que lhe fosse dispensada uma pequena e reservada mesa. Sentou-se ao fundo do restaurante e conferiu novamente o relógio. Eram quase dez horas, mas ainda era possível apreciar um jantar rápido, seguido de alguma sobremesa simples e um café encorpado.

Em último caso, o café poderia ser sua companhia até em casa.

O grego correu os olhos pelo local e abriu a carta de vinhos, interessado em tomar alguma taça antes de degustar a comida típica de sua terra e que há anos ele se privara de ter. Apreciava sim, a culinária grega, mas a tinha abandonado desde a sua ultima estadia num pequeno restaurante grego em Atenas, acompanhado do irmão que há tanto tempo já não via.

Saga sorriu ao ver na carta de vinhos um exemplar caríssimo de vinho grego, raridade em terras nipônicas. Ele pediu ao garçom que lhe trouxesse uma garrafa, e fitou atentamente o rotulo branco da embalagem em profundo amarelo âmbar. O grego serviu-se de uma taça, apreciando o sabor adocicado enquanto se enterrava novamente em suas memórias...

_O gêmeo mais novo sentiu a claridade do Sol invadir seu quarto, embora tivesse certeza de deixar as cortinas sempre fechadas. Kanon se espreguiçou e deixou as cobertas deslizarem de seu corpo quase nu, os cabelos lhe contornando os movimentos enquanto se alongava e tentava despertar a mente por completo._

_Saga, mesmo acostumado ao corpo idêntico ao seu, deixou seus olhos azuis vaguearem pelas coxas firmes, observando por entre as pernas uma marca roxa assemelhada a uma mordida. Ele crispou os lábios, ignorando o significado daquele hematoma e correu os olhos pelo peito definido de Kanon, seus olhos se demorando mais que o necessário nos mamilos rosados e fazendo-o suspirar nervoso ao recaírem na boca carnuda que se abria em um bocejo._

_- Bom dia._

_- Bom dia, irmão._

_- O que te fez sair dos livros, além de eu esbarrar na sua porta a noite passada?_

_- Exatamente isso. Você esbarrou na minha porta ontem._

_Kanon abriu os olhos e mirou o irmão com certo desdém. Deixou sua cabeça recostar nos travesseiros novamente e esperou que Saga continuasse, dando espaço para que o gêmeo fizesse parte de sua cama. Ele tinha certeza, naquele momento, que ouviria o maior sermão sobre ser menor de idade e ainda se embebedar por aí, correndo o risco de ser preso, ou se envolver em alguma encrenca e pior, acabar assassinado ou enterrado como indigente._

_- Eu estava preocupado. Você poderia ter se machucado e nós nem saberíamos..._

_Ele esperava mesmo uma enxurrada de impropérios, mas não esperava o tom tranquilo que Saga lhe dirigia._

_- Onde eu estava. Eu sei, eu sei. Já ouvi tudo isso antes, Saga._

_- Tudo bem. Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar._

_Kanon endireitou o tronco e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, mirando o irmão com um olhar curioso. Se Saga não estava lá para lhe dar sermão, ele realmente não sabia porque o gêmeo lhe procurava._

_Afinal, Saga sempre estava lá para critica-lo e corrigí-lo._

_Saga soltou um longo suspiro, sua mão esquerda correndo pela perna do irmão. O gêmeo mais velho sorriu e deslizou os dedos mais para cima, seu corpo se dobrando sobre Kanon e seus lábios, exigindo-os com sofreguidão. Saga acomodou o corpo entre as pernas do irmão e espalmou as mãos no colchão, mirando o grego mais novo de cima._

_- O que voce acha de fazermos uma viagem? So nós dois, para comemorar nossa maioridade, em Atenas?_

_- Você iria?_

_- Eu vou. Por você._

_Os olhos azuis de Kanon cintilaram como duas enormes safiras e as lágrimas que os emolduravam pareciam feitas de diamante. Saga jamais esqueceria o rosto emocionado de seu gêmeo naquele momento, segundos antes de tomar seus lábios para selar sua promessa._

_Nos quase dois dias em que Kanon esteve ausente, Saga tinha não apenas planejado as férias em Atenas, ele as tinha colocado em prática. Tinha reservado o hotel, as passagens, conseguido os vistos e até já tinha roteirizado alguns passeios para curtirem em sua terra natal._

Saga observou o maître percorrer algumas mesas, mas acreditou que ele estivesse apenas atento aos desejos de seus fregueses. Ele o chamou e pediu, mesmo que ainda não tivesse terminado seu prato, um delicioso Cheesecake com Queijo de Cabra e Damascos. Há anos que não se deliciava com um daqueles, especialmente porque apenas Kanon era capaz de fazer um Cheesecake que ele realmente apreciasse, que quase o fizesse esquecer seu desagrado por queijo.

O geminiano fechou os olhos e sorriu ao se lembrar dos dias corridos antes da viagem para a Grécia, e do último jantar que Kanon lhe servira, numa quinta-feira antes de comemorarem o aniversário com os amigos e partirem rumo à sua aventura...

_Saga abriu a porta com certa dificuldade. Estava com duas grandes sacolas nos braços e ninguém havia lhe respondido quando pedira ajuda. Não demorou muito, porém, para Kanon aparecer na porta da cozinha, o guardanapo pendurado no ombro enquanto ele enxugava as mãos para pegar as compras, não que quisesse ajudar o irmão, mas precisava dos ingredientes que ele lhe trazia._

_- Você demorou. Quase queimo os damascos esperando o queijo._

_- Tivesse feito as compras antes. Você resolve sempre cozinhar com as coisas que a tia não tem em casa._

_Kanon estreitou os olhos para a figura cínica do gêmeo e, contrariado, colocou a mão direita na cintura e bramiu falsamente em sua direção, a colher de pau chacoalhando em sua mão esquerda. Ele já havia aberto a boca para retrucar quando sua atenção fora desviada para um odor característico que começava a tomar o ambiente._

_- Meus tomates! Saga, seu filho de uma boa mãe, me arranja um copo de água bem gelada senão vai ser a sua pele que eu vou tirar nesse fogão!_

_- Não temos água gelada. Só gelo._

_- Ah, serve, vai. – Kanon bufou, contrariado e estendeu a mão ao gêmeo. Ele virou algumas pedras de gelo dentro da panela e esperou que toda a fumaça se dissipasse, mexendo os tomates freneticamente._

_Saga tirou da sacola uma maçã, sentou-se sobre o balcão e deixou que o gêmeo guardasse as compras, vez ou outra espiando a panela que deixara refogar os pequenos tomates-cereja. Kanon sorriu ao tirar da embalagem um farto pedaço de peixe que, segundo ele, era o melhor para servir com aquela refoga._

_- Mas tinha mesmo que ser arraia? Eu odeio isso._

_- Saga, ela está morta. Não vai lhe fazer mal nenhum, você vai ver._

_Kanon apagou o fogo e se aproximou do irmão, seus braços contornando as laterais do grego mais velho enquanto ele se encaixava entre suas pernas. Ele se esforçou para deslizar as mãos pelas coxas firmes que alcançava, mas a colher em sua mão ainda lhe atrapalhava. Saga puxou o utensílio do gêmeo e jogou-o contra a pia, deslizando os dedos longos e ainda um pouco úmidos de Kanon por seus lábios._

_O grego mais novo gemeu levemente, seu corpo se apoiando mais contra o balcão para alcançar os lábios do irmão, enlaçando a cintura fina e deixando que o outro corresse as mãos por seus cabelos longos. Se beijaram sem pressa, os lábios deliciados em apreciar a carne idêntica, suas línguas se enroscando vez ou outra, sem necessidade de batalharem por espaço._

O grego viu o maître percorrer algumas mesas, talvez colhendo algumas opiniões, ou encerrando algumas contas. Quando sua sobremesa chegou, Saga mordiscou um grande pedaço de damasco e sorriu, lembrando-se de como Kanon adorava aqueles frutos secos e do quanto ele se trancava na cozinha, experimentando maneiras esquisitas de dar mais sabor às suas receitas, todas envolvendo o fruto.

Kanon sempre fora aquele rebelde, inventivo, aquele que transformava completamente as coisas ao seu redor. Era teimoso e discutiam sempre, mas o mais novo jurava, noite após noite, que jamais seriam capazes de se separar. E Saga tinha acreditado nele, até chegarem a Grécia...

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**  
Às vezes penso em todas as vezes em que você me ferrou  
**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done **  
Mas me fazia acreditar que era sempre algo que eu tinha feito  
**But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say**  
E eu não quero viver assim, interpretando cada palavra que você diz_

_Fazia apenas quatro dias que desembarcaram em solo grego, e os irmãos já conheciam pelo menos metade dos restaurantes e baladas de Atenas. Embora estivessem juntos desde que descobriram sua forma de amor não-paternal, os gêmeos vez ou outra ainda se enroscavam com algumas garotas noite afora._

_Kanon era mais descarado. Em suas duas noitadas anteriores, ele sequer se dera ao trabalho de levar sua companhia para o hotel, saciando qualquer desejo que tivesse naquela pista de dança mesmo, ou num dos becos atrás das boates. Já Saga..._

_Saga tinha se encantado pela jovem japonesa que sem querer conhecera no lobby do hotel. E embora naquelas noites os irmãos não pertencessem um ao outro, naqueles quatro dias após Saga conhecer Saori Kido, ele tinha renegado a presença do mais novo para caminhar por Atenas de braços dados à jovem debutante que acompanhava o avô numa viagem de negócios._

_Quando o grego mais velho abriu a porta do quarto naquele fim de tarde, após alguns amassos calorosos e um delicioso tour pelos pequenos restaurantes da orla, ele não esperava encontrar seu irmão. E mais ainda, não esperava encontra-lo sentado sobre a poltrona com uma taça de vinho meio cheia na mão, a garrafa praticamente vazia ao seu lado._

_- Achei que já tivesse saído. – Saga fechou a porta e jogou o cartão sobre a mesinha próxima, deixando junto as chaves do carro que alugara para aquela viagem. – Então, quais são os planos para hoje?_

_- Os meus? Voltar para casa._

_Kanon virou o pouco de vinho que ainda sobrava na garrafa em sua taça e sorveu-o numa única golada. Ele deixou a taça sobre a mesinha e retirou do dedo a aliança que fizera para ele e para seu irmão, depositando-a ao lado da garrafa._

_Dois dias antes de sua partida, Kanon havia encomendado duas alianças douradas, com cinco safiras azuis, como parte de seu presente de aniversário para o irmão._

_Então Kanon estava se desfazendo dela, colocando um ponto final em seu breve relacionamento com o gêmeo. Ele deixou que seus dedos corressem pela mesinha e seus olhos fitassem pela última vez aquele brilho dourado, dando às costas ao belo pôr-do-sol grego enquanto seus passos se moviam em direção à porta._

_Estava já com a mão na maçaneta, pronto a deixar o quarto quando sentiu o puxão repentino, seu corpo caindo bruscamente sobre a enorme cama de casal._

_- Como assim você vai embora? É nossa viagem, nosso presente de aniversário!_

_- Agora ela é só sua, aproveite._

_Kanon empurrou o irmão, tomando espaço na cama e conseguindo se erguer novamente. Sempre que iniciavam uma briga, era Kanon quem apaziguava os ânimos, era ele e seus comentários fora de hora que faziam Saga relaxar. Mas naquele momento ele não desejava mais fazer as pazes com seu irmão, naquele momento ele apenas arranjava uma desculpa para refazer seu caminho até a porta._

_Enquanto contornava a cama novamente, Kanon sentiu sua camisa puxada pelo jovem que ainda estava sobre o móvel. Antes que perdesse o equilíbrio, o mais novo se agarrou à pequena mesa, seus dedos alcançando como podia a garrafa que havia abandonado ali._

_Saga rolou pelo colchão, seus braços se esticando para fechar nas pernas do gêmeo mais novo, seu corpo decidindo-se ainda entre ficar sobre a cama ou cair completamente no chão. Ele tentou puxar o corpo, de dimensões quase idênticas às suas sobre, recebendo como resposta a garrafa de vinho em sua direção._

_O primogênito empurrou-se para baixo, caindo desajeitado sobre Kanon enquanto a garrafa se espatifava contra a madeira clara do roupeiro. Seus olhos azuis fitaram o irmão, seus braços fortes tentando conter o corpo agitado enquanto seus pés se forçavam para cima, erguendo-os daquele tapete rústico._

_- Me larga, Saga. Você está cheirando a vadia._

_- Não fale assim da Saori, você não a conhece._

_- Já conheço o bastante para saber que não posso competir com ela._

_- Não diga isso, você é meu irmão._

_Apesar das palavras calmas, a respiração descompassada dos dois rapazes denunciava o controle que mantinham sobre seus corpos, seus braços ainda atados por mais que Kanon desejasse se soltar do gêmeo. Quando o hálito quente de Saga encostou seu pescoço, o grego mais novo sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seus nervos amolecerem covardemente, quase se rendendo à tentação de ficar ali, nem que fosse por mais uma noite._

_- Chega, Saga. Por favor!_

_Embora suplicasse, os arrepios que Kanon sentia iam na contramão de seus desejos. Sua pele esquentava mais e mais conforme as mãos longas do irmão percorriam seu peito, invadindo sua camiseta e beliscando os mamilos já sensíveis e intumescidos. Kanon suspirou ruidosamente quando Saga escorregou os lábios para seu pescoço e chupou com força, deixando-o avermelhado._

_- Deixe, Kan. Eu tenho tempo até sair para jantar. – Saga intercalava suas palavras, sua respiração ofegante e as lambidas no pescoço do irmão com um movimento lento contra seu corpo, fazendo-o crescer sob sua mão direita. – Podemos fazer amor agora, e depois que eu jantar com a Saori, podemos..._

_- Jantar com a Saori!? – Kanon empurrou o grego com toda força que conseguira, afastando-o o bastante para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Quer saber de uma coisa, Saga? Vá lá comer aquela meretriz e esquece que eu existo, ok?_

_- Kanon!_

_- Já sei! Já sei! Não fale assim da Saori! – O grego mais novo cuspiu o nome da jovem contra o irmão, como se quisesse ofendê-lo com sua ironia._

_Kanon raramente dava vazão aos momentos de fúria, era sempre rijo consigo e não permitia que o desequilíbrio sempre presente em Saga o afetasse. Mas ele não era capaz de ignorar que o gêmeo estava trocando suas férias de aniversário para ficar com aquela garota mimada e sem qualidades._

_Ele estava com ciúmes? Sim, estava._

_Mas não era a primeira vez que Saga o trocava por qualquer companhia. E se conhecia tão bem o irmão, Kanon sabia que aquela não seria a última._

_- Eu cansei, Saga. Hoje é Saori, amanhã quem será? Eu cansei de você se enfiar debaixo dos meus lençóis toda noite e durante o dia ignorar que me fode._

_- Kan, não é isso, eu..._

_- Não é isso? Então deve ser o fato de que você sempre foi um frouxo e nunca me assumiu como seu..._

_Kanon jamais completou aquela frase. Suas costas bateram com força contra o espelho e ele apenas conseguiu levar a mão aos lábios, sentindo o gosto do sangue preencher sua boca. Naquele instante, Kanon percebeu que seu amor por Saga jamais seria retribuído nas devidas proporções, e que ele não tinha mais motivos para continuar amando sozinho._

_O grego mais novo limpou o sangue da boca em sua camisa e dirigiu um último olhar ao irmão. Ele não tinha raiva de Saga, não iria exigir que o outro lhe pedisse desculpas, mas aquele olhar transmitia todas as palavras que saíam de seu coração, incluindo seu adeus._

**But you didn't have to cut me off**  
Mas você não precisava me cortar  
**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**  
Fingir como se nunca tivesse acontecido e que não éramos nada  
**And I don't even need your love**  
E eu nem preciso do seu amor

O maître tinha percorrido o salão mais duas ou três vezes antes de levar o pedido do Cheesecake à cozinha. Rada franziu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos amarelados se focaram no homem alto à sua frente, apoiado na pia e degustando um shake proteico de morango, chef da cozinha e dono do pequeno restaurante.

- O que foi? Acabaram os pedidos, não acabaram?

- Quase todos já se foram, até. Mas um homem de cabelos longos, azul noite, pediu um Cheesecake de Damasco com Queijo de Cabra.

O jovem loiro sorriu, malicioso ao seu chefe, quando o viu suspender o copo a meio caminho da boca, seus olhos azuis se estreitando de modo tentadoramente atônito. O gerente deu meia volta e uma leve gargalhada, voltando ao salão e se preparando para fechar o restaurante. Educado, ele ainda avisou ao freguês que seu prato chegaria em breve e voltou-se ao pequeno vestiário, retirando o colete e a gravata e pendurando-o no pequeno cabide dentro do armário.

Ele se despediu do cozinheiro e acompanhou os outros quatro empregados à saída, apagando as luzes da entrada e diminuindo propositalmente as luzes do salão.

**Somebody, I used to know **  
Alguém, que eu conhecia  
**Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know**  
Alguém, agora você é apenas alguém que eu conhecia

Saga franziu as sobrancelhas para o relógio, seus olhos se focando levemente no ponteiro menor enquanto ele começava a se questionar sobre a demora da sobremesa. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns poucos segundos e estava preparado a se levantar quando uma voz grossa lhe invadiu os ouvidos, num tom grave e jocoso:

- Cheesake de Damasco e Queijo de Cabra. Um pedido bem incomum, devo acrescentar.

Por algum tempo, que nem Saga e nem Kanon souberam dizer quanto, os dois homens permaneceram calados, se fitando. Talvez por vergonha, o gêmeo mais velho fora o primeiro a desviar o olhar, o ambiente sendo tomado pela risada rouca e baixa que ele sempre ouvia de Kanon quando estavam a sós.

- Obrigado.

- Há uma senhora que vem aqui às quintas e faz esse mesmo pedido. Agradeça à ela por não ter saído do cardápio.

O homem mais novo puxou a cadeira de frente ao irmão e desamarrou o avental, deixando-o sobre a mesa. Ele retirou a bandana e deixou os cabelos repicados escorregarem pelo seu rosto, num corte muito semelhante ao que Saga usava quando mais novo. Apesar do tempo separados e das sutis diferenças na cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, como a única mecha loira que insistia em cair sobre os olhos de Kanon, os dois ainda compartilhavam os mesmos traços refinados.

Apesar da distância os dois ainda possuíam as mesmas características e mesmo com a maturidade e com os caminhos escolhidos por cada um, os dois assim frente a frente, pareciam um espelho refletido. Eram gêmeos em toda a concepção da palavra, tanto fisica quanto mentalmente.

- Então... Você trabalha aqui?

- Sou o dono, Saga.

- Fez mesmo gastronomia?

Kanon apenas concordou com a cabeça e recostou sobre a cadeira azul macia e aveludada, vendo com prazer o tecido do móvel oposto mesclar-se com os cabelos longos do irmão. Eram de tonalidades bastante parecidas, mas os cabelos de Saga, agora longos, tinham um brilho encantador refletido pela luz fria que vinha de uma janela próxima.

Enquanto o mais velho mordiscava um pedaço de damasco, ele se apercebia de coisas sutis a cerca do outro homem.

Aos olhos de Saga, o mais novo sempre fora o rebelde irresponsável, o qual ele era impelido a proteger e corrigir, sem perceber que ele próprio era quem necessitava de proteção. A fisionomia de Kanon ainda lembrava o rapaz agitado que conhecia, mas em seus olhos azul-safira havia um brilho diferente, maduro e sedutoramente realizado.

Qual fosse o sentido da vida de Kanon, ele sentia-se realizado.

- E você? Passou no vestibular aquele ano?

- Não. Eu bombei. - Saga mergulhou a colher no creme de queijo e lambeu-a, rindo de seu desespero quando vira nota da prova. - E aí relaxei, decidi viajar, conhecer outros lugares. E conheci pessoas bastante interessantes, até um francês muito inteligente que me instigou a cursar a Sorbonne e me ensinou a estudar de verdade.

- Você e esse francês...?

- Não. - Saga sorriu com a lembrança de seu primeiro ano de faculdade, mas o sorriso discreto que perdurava em seu rosto se dava mais ao fato de Kanon questionar sua vida amorosa. - Eu morei com ele alguns meses e nós tentamos algo, mas Camus sempre foi muito frio, muito lacônico em seus relacionamentos. Hoje ele mora em Kyoto com um publicitário grego, é o único que o tira da linha.

- Milo, não é? Um jovem espetacular. - Kanon sorriu ao lembrar-se do amigo, nove anos mais novo, e provocando sem perceber, um ligeiro ciúme no irmão mais velho. - Quando voltei à Atenas fui morar numa pensão modesta, mais afastada do centro, e acabei por conhecer Milo. Aprendi muita coisa com os pais dele, D. Adrastea era uma cozinheira fantástica!

- Você morou com eles muito tempo?

- Alguns anos. – Kanon passou os dedos pelo queixo, tentando resgatar alguma memória específica, mas as únicas lembranças que tomavam sua mente eram aquelas compartilhadas com o gêmeo. - Trabalhei com eles. Me davam comida e hospedagem em troca de uma ajuda com a pensão e eu aprendi muitos segredos de cozinha lá.

- E aí você decidiu voltar para o Japão?

- Não! De lá me mudei para a França, e depois Argélia, Líbano, Turquia e uma última parada na capital siciliana antes de me mudar para Nova Iorque e abrir o meu restaurante. – O grego mais novo estreitou os olhos no prato vazio de Saga e levantou-se, retirando os talheres e levando-os rapidamente para a pia.

Quando Saga se viu sozinho naquele cômodo, pensou que talvez o gêmeo estivesse desconfortável com a sua presença e tentando, de uma maneira mais educada, colocá-lo para fora do estabelecimento. Ele estava ajeitando seu casaco e procurando o cartão para pagar a conta quando a figura simpática de Kanon apareceu no pequeno corredor, uma pequena xícara branca com o logo do restaurante em sua mão direita.

- Aceita um café?

- Achei que você fosse fechar o restaurante.

- Toda ótima sobremesa pede um ótimo café.

Saga viu o irmão tirar o dólmã e deixá-lo sobre o pequeno balcão. Naqueles poucos segundos em que o grego mais novo ligava a máquina de expresso e esquentava duas xícaras em água fervente, o psiquiatra reparava com mais afinco nos contornos proeminentes de Kanon. Não que o irmão fosse um homem malhado, de músculos enormes e definidos, mas mantinha seu corpo alinhado, sua camiseta regata deixando à mostra um pouco de seu dorso e uma parte intrigante da tatuagem em seu ombro e que corria por suas costelas.

Eram ainda profundamente parecidos, mas Kanon possuía uma leveza e uma alegria contagiante que, se pudesse, Saga gostaria de roubar para si.

Sem notar, Saga se aproximou levemente do corpo do irmão, encurralando-o entre o balcão e seu próprio corpo, enlaçando a cintura do gêmeo com carinho e apoiando sua cabeça contra o ombro que alcançava. Após aqueles primeiros minutos, o psiquiatra sentiu a respiração de Kanon parar e retomar o ritmo com um suspiro tenso e que ele desaprendera a interpretar.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando recuperar o que eu perdi.

- Saga...

- Me escute, por favor. – O gêmeo mais velho apertou o abraço contra o corpo de Kanon e depositou um beijo suave em seu ombro, acariciando a pele sobre o desenho que ele mais tarde descobriria ser um Dragão Marinho. – Durante todos esses anos você foi apenas uma pessoa que eu conhecia e eu não desejo nada além de conhece-lo novamente, conhecer o homem que você se tornou.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu ainda quero conhece-lo, Sa?

- Você poderia ter me expulsado. Se tivesse me esquecido não estaria aqui, não haveria uma foto nossa em cima da prateleira, assim como não haveria uma foto nossa em cima da minha estante.

Saga deixou que o irmão tomasse espaço entre seus corpos, virando-se para encará-lo. Quando estavam frente a frente, os argumentos do mais velho morreram na garganta e ele se perdeu no rosto idêntico de seu gêmeo, deliciado com o carinho que via escondido por trás dos olhos azuis.

Poderiam dizer mil palavras, mas os corpos ainda atados e os lábios próximos impediam que os gregos tivessem qualquer reação além do desejo incontrolável de se beijar. Podiam dizer mil palavras, mas nenhuma delas descreveria com exatidão o sentimento de carinho e amor que crescia em seus corações, reacendendo a chama daquele o amor incomum e uma vez renegado.

O psiquiatra pressionou os quadris contra seu o cozinheiro, empurrando-o contra o balcão e tomando seus lábios no instante em que Kanon agarrava sua nuca, seus dedos fortes se enroscando nos cabelos macios. Estavam desesperados, famintos pelos corpos que há anos não provaram e que, mesmo tão conhecidos, escondiam sabores e texturas que inimagináveis.

Estavam comemorando o aniversário saciando seus desejos e a saudade que os espreitava, dia após dia, naqueles anos de abstinência. Se amavam e nada poderia apagar aquele reconhecimento mútuo de suas almas unidas.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
